youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Benx Pack
The Beginning The Benx Pack was founded on February 17, 1995 by a male named Ayarbee and a female under the name of Tenuvial. They had been released in Yellowstone by researchers and paired up, soon they stablished a small territory. The two managed to give birth to a litter of pups the following spring, founding the Benx Pack. Pack Life Tenuvial gave birth to a litter of four pups in April 2 of 1995, after they paired up. The pups were three females and two males named Hemulen, Eliot, Viper and Mymble. The two adults tried hard to make sure that every pup made it to their first year. Unfortunately, Mymble was predated by a jackal but the other pups had a better chance of surviving. The remaining pups made it through their first year and the following spring(1996) Tenuvial was pregnant with her second litter and gave birth to a total of five pups named Withson, Beezelle, Dzidzia, Georgia and Toft. Having more members in the pack, they managed to have all the pups live to their first year with the exception of one, Toft, who died of disease. The Benx pack had a total of eleven members and were growing fast thanks to Tenuvial's big litters and the amount of food available in their territory. Next year(1997) Tenuvial gave birth to a litter of four pups, all of them survived the first year and were named Aretha, Jenthro, Tabitha and Althea. In winter of 1998 Hemulen was caught mating with a roving male. In spring of that year Tenuvial and Hemulen were pregnant, both females gave birth, the final amount of pups was five: Nakomis, Holly, Kine, Argon and another male pup who died. In 1999 a trio of roving males constantly stalked the pack, so the old alphas had to keep the females in line and chase off the annoying rovers. But the stubborn males kept coming until they managed to mate with Hemulen and Georgia, even though Georgia never produced any pups she was kicked out. There was no litter that year due to a high amount of stress. The next winter (2000) the rovers came back, Hemulen and Aretha caught the eye of the two males and mated with them. On spring of 2000 Tenuvial died while giving birth, Ayarbee was last seen days after Tenuvial's death. Hemulen assumed dominance and gave birth to three pups that were killed by pregnant Aretha. Aretha gave birth to two pups, and kicked out her older sister Hemulen. Aretha showed great potential as alpha female, she took care of her two youngsters plus her mother's orphan pups. The alpha male position was open, but none of the resident males wanted the rank of leader so Aretha had to lead the pack without a dominant male and actually she did pretty good. By the end of November Aretha along with her pack had reared the five pups successfuly. Although Aretha did really good leading the pack and raising the newest members, she needed a breeding male to keep the numbers up. Luckily one of the roving males that visited the previous years, Izar, joined the Benx and took over as alpha male besides Aretha, probably he was also the father of Aretha's previous pups. After Aretha and Izar established their ranks, they bonded and mated. The two produced a litter of three pups in April 2001 named Scout, Rioja and Crux, all of them survived. The following month a female from the Baobab named Hawkeye managed to join the Benx after sticking around for weeks. Hawkeye mated with one of the males and gave birth to four pups, but only Tigi and Thneed urvived. In spring of 2002 Aretha gave birth to Big Si, X-Ray, Wilson, Katesa, Myka and Manco. Weeks later the Baobabs attacked the babysitting den and managed to kill one babysitter, and two of the pups: Manco and Myka. The pack returned and chased them off before they could kill other pups. In April of 2003 the Benx raided the Baobab's den and killed a babysitter and some pups returning what the Baobab did to them last year. Later on Aretha gave birth to another healthy litter of pups named Zeus, Hades and Minerva. The year following after that the Benx raided the Baobab's den and killed a babysitter and some pups returning what the Baobab did to them last year. Aretha and Izar again produced another litter, it consisted of Turkey, Kaluha, Burgan and Candy Flip. Unluckily two months later Candy Flip went missing and was never found, he was probably predated. A mortal disease known as mange spread among the pack causing the death of several pack members. Izar died in early January and Aretha soon disappeared. Aretha was the last colllared wolf, soon after her death the group could no longer be tracked and the remaining members moved out of Yellowstone. Some of remaining wolves showed signs of disease so therefore the Benx were abandoned and last seen in early 2005. Dominant Pair When the Benx pack came into existence, the position of dominant female was taken by Tenuvial and the position of dominant male was taken by Ayarbee. They stayed as the dominant pair until Tenuvial died in 2000 and Ayarbee was last seen. Their daughter Hemulen took female dominance, but was later ousted by Aretha. There was no alpha male until in November 2000 a roving male named Izar joined and took over as alpha. Aretha and Izar remained as the alpha pair until 2005 when Izar died of disease. Aretha may or not have been infected but she disappeared shortly after Izar's death. After Aretha disappeared, the group was no longer followed. The rest of the Benx members disappeared though they were a large group. Magnus, Jenthro, Althea or Rothko probably took over. All Known Members wolves who were born or joined the Benx. Tenuvial (BXF001) Ayarbee (BXM002) Hemulen (BXM003) Eliot (BXF004) Viper (BXM005) Mymble (BXM006) Withson (BXF007) Beezelle (BXF008) Dzidzia (BXM009) Georgia(BXF010) Toft (BXM011) Aretha (BXF012) Jenthro (BXF013) Tabitha (BXF014) Althea (BXM015) Nakomis (BXF016) Argon (BXM017) BXM018 Holly (BXM019) Kine (BXM020) Rothko (BXU021) Penn (BXU022) Yalimapo (BXU023) BXU024 BXU025 BXU026 Toyrak (BXM027) Maverick (BXM028) Izar Scout (BXM029) Rioja (BXF030) Crux (BXM031) Hawkeye (ABF0??) Tigi (BXM032) BXF033 BXU034 Thneed (BXM035) Big Si (BXM036) X-Ray (BXM037) Wilson (BXM038) Katesa (BXF039) Myka (BXF040) Manco (BXM041) Zeus (BXM042) Hades (BXM043) Minerva (BXF044) Turkey (BXF045) Kaluha (BXF046) Burgan (BXM047) Candy Flip (BXM048). Rivals The Benx formed a territory west of Nomads, where they stayed there for almost five years before they moved north. Their new territory was next to the Druids and a least one wild pack. After the Druids died out, the Baobab formed a territory close to them and became their closest neighbors for the rest of the Benx years. Benx Foundation Packs Whiskers Pack was formed in 2000 by two evicted Benx females and two Druid rovers. This pack became one of the most successful in the area. This Pack is still alive today. Uberkatz Pack was formed in 1999 by a Benx male and two dispersal Nomad females. The group died of a disease 2 years later. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs